Fred
by gredandforgerock
Summary: What happened to Fred after he died.


Fred was the first to pop back to his feet after the wall fell in on them. He moved to point his wand at the spider that was trying to make its way up the wall where the opening had just been made. However the wand was not in his hand. He went to dive back into the rubble for it when he saw his face looking back up at him. For a moment he was stunned, he didn't remember George being in the corridor too. He reached down to find his pulse but received a shock when his hand went right through the face.

"What the…" he said pulling back and looking at his hand. It looked normal to him. Some of the others from the corridor were starting to stir and Harry was the first one of them to stand up, "Harry come here you've got to see this."

Harry ignored him and went to dig out Ron and Hermione. He then moved over to where Percy had just moved next to George. Fred actually jumped when Percy let out a piercing wail and grabbed George's body.

"Wait a minute." Fred stared, "How come you can touch him but I can't?"

"Come on Percy we need to go." Harry pulled on the man to get him moving.

"Wait, don't leave him here." Fred yelled at them.

They didn't listen and soon they were gone from the corridor leaving it empty except the rubble and George's body. Fred refused to leave his brother and stood guard since he couldn't seem to touch him to pull him out of the way.

"You know that isn't George." A voice had Fred turn and crouch defensively over his brother.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Well fine nephew and name sake you turned out to be." The person huffed, "Doesn't even recognize me."

"Uncle Fabian?" he asked stunned. As far as he knew his uncle was dead. He had died in the last war.

"Right in one." The man smiled and Fred was able to see a resemblance to his mother.

"But you're dead." Fred frowned at him.

"Right again." He nodded.

"So wait, is this me?" Fred asked as he pointed to the body on the floor still covered in dust.

"Yes." He agreed, "But there is no need to panic because I am here to show you the way home."

"Home is right there in that body." Fred argued.

"No your new home will be much better than that old thing." Fabian moved forward and put an arm around his nephew, "Come on I'll show you."

"First of all I am not old." Fred tried to pull away, "Second we have the shop to run so I can't just leave. Last but not least George is still here and I don't go anywhere without him."

"You do now." Fabian sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Nooooo." They heard a faint yell in the distance and Fred turned to go see what was happening.

"Where are you going?" Fabian asked following him through the school.

"The battle is still raging I'm not leaving until it's over." Fred marched along with a determined look on his face.

"Alright, join the crowd." Fabian waved his hand at a bunch of people standing near the Great Hall.

"Remus?" Fred called.

"Hello Fred." Remus waved him forward, "Harry's moving to face Voldemort, you're just in time."

"Are you all dead too?" he asked as the crowd of people seemed to walk around the edge of the crowd where there wasn't really and edge.

"Yea, Bellatrix was mighty ticked at me." Tonks said over her shoulder, "Oh look Molly's facing her. Go Molly."

Fred cleared the crowd just in time to see his mother send a spell that hit Bellatrix in the chest and she crumbled to the ground. Then the mad woman jumped back to her feet but left her body behind. Before she was able to say any more something dark grabbed her and she was gone.

"What was that?" Fred gaped.

"Eternal damnation." Fabian was by his side again, "That's what waits for the bad guys."

"Wow, glad I'm a good guy." Fred shuddered.

"Come on Harry." Remus and Tonks were holding hands but their eyes were glued on Harry.

Fred listened as Harry tried to save the man who had been killing people left, right and center for fifty years. Of course he wouldn't listen and he threw his final spell. They all cheered when it was turned back on the caster and they waited for Voldemort's dead body to stand up. Instead they saw what would have to be called baby lying just to his side. The baby looked raw and flayed and it was making a noise that made Fred get goose bumps.

"What is that?" Remus asked being the first one to get his bearings.

"That is one eighth of Tom's soul." A new voice made Fred turn around.

"Harry?" he asked.

"Close but no banana." The man said, "I'm James."

Remus gave the man a hug that was anything but manly, "Hey I want in on that hug."

Fred recognized Sirius' voice and turned to see the man joining the group. Fred grinned and followed the rest of the group as they left the Great Hall. But when they passed through the doorway instead of seeing the entry way they walked into a field of green grass. Fred turned to look back but all that was behind him was more green fields dotted with flowers and trees.

"What happened to the school?" Fred wondered aloud.

"It's still in the realm of the living." Fabian said.

"And you are not." A similar voice continued and Fred turned to look at another Fabian.

"Gideon." He stated.

"Right you are." He stated then turned, "One, two, three, four."

"I declare a prank war." Fabian finished.

"WAIT." Fred yelled, "How do I prank here? I don't have a wand."

"Don't need one anymore, watch this." Gideon pointed his finger at James and said, "Banana head."

A small poof of smoke and James' head turned into a banana with eyes for about three second then reverted back.

"So the limit is my imagination?" Fred asked and the twins nodded in agreement, "Cool."

"Why not try something." Fabian suggested.

"Canary cream." Fred yelled out pointing at Sirius.

"What's that?" James looked at his friend who looked like a puff pastry.

"A canary cream." Fred explained, "George and I invented them. If you were to eat one it would turn you into a 'you' sized canary for about five minutes then you would molt and be back to normal."

"Cool." James grinned at Sirius' stunned look.

"You turned me into a prank." He huffed.

"So far we are two to zero." Fabian yelled then pointed to Remus and said, "Fish lips. Make that three."

Sirius pointed at Fabian, "Brain fart."

Fred heard a pop and turned to watch Fabian's head deflate with smoke rushing out both ears. After a few seconds it inflated back up and Fred heard someone yelling again. He dove to the ground not knowing if he could dodge the prank or not but having just come from a war he was still in that defensive mode.

"No fair you moved." James pouted.

"I didn't know you could dodge." Fabian grinned, "Oh you've just added a whole new level to the game."

"I did?" Fred asked as climbed back onto his feet, "Do the rules change as you go or what?"

"Don't know." Gideon answered, "We never got the rules for the game. It may have always been that way."

"So you're just learning the rules as you go?" Fred asked.

"Yep." Gideon jumped out of the way of another incoming spell.

"So can you tell me what rules you know?" Fred asked before sending another spell at James.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Fabian chuckled.

"But we're team mates." Fred dodged again, "And I showed you the dodge."

"But we showed you how to prank without a wand." Gideon pointed out, "We're even."

Fred had three spells coming his way at once so he pointed to a blade of grass and said, "Wall."

The wall popped up quickly but not quite quick enough because one of the spells hit him, "What did they get me with?"

"Dog breath." Fabian backed away, "Must be from Sirius. He likes that one."

Fred grinned then leaned out and pointed to James and yelled, "Prongs."

James didn't hear him and was therefore surprised to find himself stag shaped. Going with that Fred pointed to Sirius and Remus and yelled, "Padfoot. Moony."

"WAIT." Remus yelled but it was too late, he was hit.

However, instead of a werewolf a regular wolf was standing where the man was. By this time James was back to his normal self and flung himself at his wolf friend, "It's gone Moony. It's gone you're free at last!"

When he got back to being a person he dropped to his knees laughing and shaking. Tonks and Lily joined the two men in a hug and soon it was a huge group of people all trying to give him a hug.

Fred stood back and began to laugh until Fabian looked at him from the pile, "What's so funny?"

Fred pointed at the group and yelled, "Dog pile!"

A variety of dogs were now all in a pile struggling to get up and away from the group. When they reverted back to their normal selves Gideon and Fabian were laughing themselves silly along with the marauders.

"Dude you are far too good at this game." Fabian stated.

"We need to get some better stuff." Sirius groaned, "Fred is going to kill us all by himself."

"Just wait until George gets here." Fred smiled supremely at them, "The two of us will take you all on."

"I think we need to split into three teams." Remus began to edge away from the group still on the ground, "Three teams of two."

"Ok, how do we pick teams?" Gideon asked.

"Easy, I get Fred." Remus declared and pointed at James, "Lily flower."

Instead of the flower that the others expected he was turned into a duplicate of Lily. Sirius fell over because he was laughing far too hard. Lily started laughing when James tried to take a step and fell over. He pulled up his dress and noticed the high heels on his feet.

"How do you walk in these things." He even had Lily's voice.

"Looks like Remus is up to par with Freddy." Fabian grinned before pointing at Fred, "Diaper baby."

"Not fun." Fred yelled and jumped when he was taken down to baby size and put in a diaper. He aimed at Fabian and yelled, "Stuffed troll."

The pranks went on forever. The teams grew as more people arrived. However nothing compared to chaos that erupted when George finally made it to that side.


End file.
